First sight
by vampires assistant
Summary: Larten meets Arra for the first time.
1. First sight

**This is my first story and I know it is not very good, please leave a comment.**

* * *

First sight.

I was just getting used to being a half vampire when Seba Nile, my mentor, decided it was time to present me to the Vampire Generals and Princes. I was to go to Vampire Mountain with Seba and meet other half vampires and then prove myself worthy of being a true vampire. I didn't want to admit it but I was really nervous but Seba remained calm as always and said that it would be fine and there was nothing to be worried about. So I trusted his judgement and became more relaxed.

The trek to Vampire Mountain was a difficult one but halfway there we met up with another vampire that Seba knew before he left the mountain. The vampire had an assistant by his side, a half vampire like me, and we got along really well. His name was Gavner Purl and he was being shown to the Vampire Princes as well.

We eventually got to Vampire Mountain and entered into the first hall. It was filled with tables and we took one and sat down. The table tops were covered with plates of food and jugs full of wine, water and blood. I picked up a piece of bread and began eating it then I looked over at the door were I had come through and a man entered, he was tall and muscular and the guard at the door bowed to him and let him enter. Behind the man was a woman, she looked around the same age as me and Gavner only she was slightly shorter and not a muscular. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long black hair and startling grey eyes, she was wearing near enough the same as the rest of us, a stitched grey jumper and black trousers.

Gavner noticed me staring and pulled me out of it. I turned to Seba and saw that he had noticed me staring as well.

"It is rude to stare Larten, especially at women."

"Sorry, who is that Seba?"

"The man is Sire Arrow, he is a Vampire Prince."

"What about the woman?"

"I am not sure, but I think she may be Sire Arrows new assistant, why do you ask."

"No reason in particular, I think I will go and introduce myself to her because she is a half vampire and so am so it would only be right to do so and I think"

I stopped speaking because I realised I was beginning to babble. I was about to get up when I saw that they were coming to our table.

Sire Arrow sat next to Seba and the woman sat next to me. I hoped she hadn't seen me staring at her. I turned to her and began talking.

"Hello, I am Larten Crepsley."

"Hello, I'm Arra Sails."

"What an unusual name."

She looked slightly offended, I was about to apologise when she began to reply.

"It's um Russian, uh where are you from?"

"I am from France."

"Oh, I couldn't tell, you don't have a very strong French accent."

I smiled in reply. It was true I did not, even Seba thought I was English because of my accent. I was about to say something else when Sire Arrow got up and beckoned to Arra to follow him.

"I better go, see you later, I hope."

"Alright then, good bye."

She walked away with a wave and a smile. I watched her walk out of the room and turned around to Seba and Gavner who were smiling hugely.

"What?" I said, I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh, nothing." Gavner replied laughing.

"Good." I said hoping he wouldn't say anything.

Seba showed us to our rooms and I lied awake in my coffin thinking about Arra Sails the beautiful woman that said she hoped we would meet again. I fell asleep smiling and thinking about her.

* * *

Please comment, thanks.


	2. Dreams do come ture

Thanks to Rowan 'the coffee fiend' Rawr for the idea. If you have not already read her stories you need to read them because they are great.

Dreams do come true (Lartens POV)

I woke up to find that Seba was still asleep. I did not wake him as I knew he would want me to come with him to the food hall but I wanted to be alone. Actually I wanted to be alone with Arra. She is so amazing, I hope she will be having breakfast when I get there, I really want to see her. Before I left my cel lI actually checked myself out in a shiny sword, as I did not own a mirror. No vampires in the mountain or anywhere in the world even owned or looked in a mirror, ever. If they knew I was using my sword as a mirror they would most probobly kill me. But I do not care because I like this woman and if she likes me then I cannot turn up to breakfast looking like, well an typical vampire, I had to stand out to her.

I stepped outside my cell when I as pleased with my appearence and began down to the food hall. I was walking down the tunnels of the mountain when I saw Gavner coming out of his cell. I really do hope he does ot see me. I mean, I do like him and I guess he is like my best friend and, lets be honest my only friend so far, but when I am trying to find Arra I do not really want Gavner following me around.

"Hey, Larten!" I cursed under my breath and began walking faster in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait up!" He soon caught up with me. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Uh, just to the food hall, you?"

"Same, I have been awake for ages but I didn't go out because I don't know anyone do I was just waiting for you."

We walked done the tunnels and Gavner was talking about his latest dream.

"...then the lady bug turned into a dog and waved at me and then ran away, what the hell do you think that means?"

"I do not know, Gavner."

"So what did you dream about last night?"

"I cannot remember what my dream was about but I was not going to tell Gavner that.

It was about me and Arra. It was not really anything amazing, but she was. The dream was about us in the food hall just having a converation ans she started to cry when she remembered some horrible memories. I put my arms around her and told her it is all fine now. Then she looked up at me and kissed me, she then said that she had to go and find her mentor Arrow and she left.

That was the best dream I had ever had, because Arra was there.

Me and Gavner continuied down the tunnels and Gavner turned to me and said."Why do vampires need blood, why can't they need milk or whisky or something?"

"I do not know, Gavner." It was easier to give him an answer that would not raise too many questions. Anyway, maybe if I carried on talking ike this he would finally leave me alone. I WAS WRONG.

He carried on talking about his weird fantasies and dreams. But I was not really paying much attention to him. I kept replaying my amazing dream in my head so I did not forget it. Because I was hoping to ask Arra for a date today so if that did not go to plan I always had my dream to go back to. We arrived at the doors that connected to the food hall and Gavner tried to casually swing them open but because they were heavy he did not get very far. I helped him out and told him that the doors were made out of wood, stone and iron and could not be opened without a little elbow grease. He shrugged off my comment and went inside. The hall itself was very poppulated but the only person I saw was Arra.

"Larten, you are staring." Gavner commented whilst waving one of his hands in front of my face.

"N-n-n-no I was not." I replied hastily trying to brake from the stare long enough to get the words out of my mouth. I saw Gavner follow my stare and heard him chuckle a little.

"What?" I asked trying, but failing, to act innocent.

"You were looking at Arra Sails weren't you?" Gavner acted but I did not reply, I could not think of anything to say. "I will go to another table and let you two be alone." And with that he moved over to the table that only had a few vampires on it, and luckily for Gavner they looked around our age.I walked over to Arra as normally as I could and took the seat next to her. She looked up and said. "Oh, hi, um Larten right?"

"Right, so how have you been?"

"Fine, but I had the worst dream last night."

"What was it?" I asked, I must have sounded concerned because she said. "Oh, it was really nothing, you should probably have better things to do than listen to me about stupid dreams, maybe Seba needs something or..."

I cut her off." They can wait, now what was that dream about?"

"Well promise not to laugh, ok?"

"I promise on everything I own not to laugh."

"Ok, well the dream started with me as a child then I changed into a teenager then to how old I am now. You may not know this but before I was blooded I was um hurt....a lot."

She stopped talking then looked down. I was honestly concerned for her.

"What do you mean hurt?"

"I mean I was tortured."

"By who?"

She looked a little angry that I had asked this so I took it back immeadiatly.

"I am sorry, I should not have asked that, you do not have to answer that is you wish not to."

I told her this but I secretly wanted to know who had been hurting her so much that she remembered it so clearly.

"No, I want to tell you. This may sound weird and stupid because I only met you yesterday but I feel like I should trust you."

I smiled and replied. " That is not stupid nor is it weird at all because I feel the same way."

"Good. The people that, um how should I put this, hurt me were my whole family, but mainly my mother, I felt I had no-one to talk to, no-one to be with."

"I am so sorry Arra, I did not know."

"Not amny people know about my thr dream was about me getting um hurt and then Arrow finding me and everything finally falling into place. I guess it was not actually a nightmare, on some levels it was a nice dream."

We looked into each others eyes and I saw a tear escape from hers. She was about to turn away to hide her tears but beforeshe could I pulled her into a hug. She did not fight ad she wrapped her arms around my neck. I let her so into my shoulder and we just stayed like that for a long time,but I did not mind and I do not think Arra did either.

She pulled away ever so slighty and looked up at me. She gave me a small smile and I returned she began to move closer but not for a hug, but for a kiss. I moved in at the same speed, but whenmy lips found hers the speed increased and so did the passion. She started to pull away and I did the same. I noticed that I had not been breathing and could really do with some air.

She looked up at me and I said n my softest and most loving voice I could find. "It is all ok now Arra, no-one is going to hurt you. I promise."

She moved back in for another hug and I huggedher back. She once again put her arms around the back of my neckand I wrapped mine around her waist. We stayed togerther for even longer that time. I was absentmindedly running my hands through her soft jet black hair. She moved awayand said. "I better go and find Arrow, he will probably be waiting for me."

"Ok,bye."

"See you, oh and by the way thank you for today, you are the first person I have been able to talk with."

"It is ok."

She turned away and began walking from me.

"Hey Arra, wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"Do you wan to meet up again sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I uh, Yes I am."

"Ok, sure, I would love to go out with you."

"Good, I will come to your cell tomorow night to pick you up for breakfast. Ok?"

"Perfect, bye."

"Bye."

And with that she was gone. I sat there at the table for a long time before I remembered that I had not actually eaten anything and we had been here for at least three hours. So I looked around and found that there was only two people left in the hall so I went over to meet them. I walked over to them faster than I usually would because I could smell food and I was hungry. I sat down next to one of the men and turned to him. It was Seba. Oh no, I forgot to wake him.(Ity is the assistants job to wake their mentor.)

"I am sorry I did not wake you. I lost track of time."

"I saw. So do you like Miss Sails?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Ahhhhhh, that's so cute!" Gavner added annoyingly.

"Larten and Arra sitting in a car, are they naked, yes th-" Gavner sang but Seba stopped him with a swift slap around the head.

"Do not make fun of Larten because he has a girlfriend"

"Ok, fine, sorry Larten. It's just hard to believe you have a girlfriend. I have to go. See you."

Gavner left and it was just me and Seba left at the table. He pushed a plate of bread and a jug of blood at me. I took them happily, thanked Seba for the drink and began eating.

"I thought you would be hungry, when Gavner came to my cell and said you and Miss Sails were hugging, I came as soon as I could. He said you had not eaten and that you and Miss Sails had been hugging for at least seven minutes. I came shortly before you two kissed."

I smiled in reply.

"You two really seemed to like each other. What was Miss Sails crying about?"

"I do not know if I should tell you, it is very private."

"Oh ok, say no more, if it is a secret keep it to yourself. By the way go to the games hall and meet Vanez Blane he is going to teach you how to fight properly and a few of the vampire games."

"Ok, bye Seba. Wait how will I which one is Seba?"

"He is easy to spot, but if you have troble finding him, he is the tall and muscular man with one eye."

"Alright, bye."

I left for the halls, I should be thinking about sports and fighting but all I could think of was Arra and our kiss and our hug.

Dreams do come true.

Please comment!


	3. Intimidating conversation

I do not own Larten or Arra or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

WARNING: Near the end it starts to get a bit... but it wasn't enough for me to rate it M so be warned.

Intimidating conversation.

I walked down the halls to Arra's room. I was so excited, she had actually accepted to come on a date with me.

I reached the long tunnel that Arra's cell was in and walked down it. I continued to walk and I heard something. It sounded like screaming.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I heard the scream again. It was a woman's scream and it sounded a lot like Arra.

I ran down the tunnel and came to Arra's cell. It was definitely coming from her. I knocked at the door loudly. No answer just more screaming.

"Arra?" I shouted to her.

No answer. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I had to get in there, what if she was getting hurt.

I took a step back and ran into the door. With all my half-vampire strength I busted it open. I looked around her room but she was nowhere to be found. I heard the screaming again. It was coming from her coffin. I ran over to it and opened the lid.

"Arra." I said gently as I patted her shoulder lightly. She instantly woke up. She punched me in the nose. I fell back onto the floor in pain.

I could see Arra's head peeping over the coffin side.

"Oh my god, Larten. I am so sorry. Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"I was coming to pick you up for breakfast and as I was coming down the tunnels I heard screaming. Your screaming. I ran down to your room and busted open the door and you were in your coffin. I opened the coffin lid and woke you up then you punched me in the nose and now I am on the floor."

"I am so sorry. I was having the nightmare that I was telling you about. But it wasn't just me getting tortured it was someone else as well. Come on stand up I will clean up your nose."

"Ok, thanks. I hope you do not mind me asking, who else was in your dream." I asked her whilst she closed her coffin lid and sat me on it.

"Before I tell you I must say that I only dream about people that I really care about. Not once have I dreamt of my family. Well I have but only them hurting me."

"Ok, I think I understand what you mean."

"Good. Well keeping that in mind the person was um ... you."

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do. Why don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I was so worried when I heard you screaming?"

"Thanks."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Waking me up, and just talking to me."

"It is ok, anytime. Now do you want to come and get some breakfast?"

"No not really I haven't got much of an appetite after that. You can leave and get your food if you want. I don't mind."

"No, I am staying here with you."

"Great, I didn't really want you to go. Anyway let me clean up your nose. I am really sorry for punching you."

"It is forgotten." I said as Arra wiped it with a cloth.

"It is not broken and will not bruise."

"Good. I guess you just caught me off guard is all."

"Yeah, I was just surprised and I thought it was someone from my dream trying to hurt me."

"Arra." I said as I cupped her face in my hands. "I will never hurt you, ever. I will personally make it my job to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." She said with a light chuckle.

"I do not care." I said softly and leant in for a kiss. Her lips were so soft and they moulded perfectly to mine.

"Larten?" She said into the kiss as she moved away.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." She said quietly whilst looking down.

I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her head to look at me.

"I love you too, more than words could even start to explain." I said meaningfully.

She smiled at me then kissed me softly on the lips.

"This is crazy."

"I know. We have not even known each other for a week and we are declaring love for each other." I said with a grin.

"So, how did you become a vampire? I mean I know Seba Nile blooded you but when and where?"

"Well, I cannot really remember."

"Huh? Sorry I mean, what do you mean you don't remember?

"Seba found me in a burning building and tried to heal my wounds with his spit but it was way too bad so he blooded me to save me. We came back the next day and checked everywhere for signs of life but there was nothing. Then I checked under my little sister's bed. I found her charred lifeless body under there." I said this and a tear came from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and looked away.

"Don't be ashamed to cry, Larten."

"I-I-I." I was stopped by Arra holding a finger to my lips and pulling me into a tight hug. I dug my head into her shoulder and she let me cry into her vest top.

I pulled away once I was calm and looked into her eyes. "Thank you so much. I have not been able to cry in front of anyone. I started to cry the night after we found her and Seba caught me. He told me to stop being a baby and to accept that she was dead along with the rest of my family and friends."

"That was cruel. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I would have if it was anyone else but it was Seba and without him I would have died so I just sucked it up and got on with my life."

"I understand. What was your sister's name?"

"Her name was Hope."

"That's a beautiful name."

"My mother called her Hope because she hoped that she would be the one that made her proud."

"If your mother saw you now she would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Arra."

We both leant in and our lips connected. I moved my kiss down to her jaw line and then to her neck. She let out a little moan.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I growled slightly against the kiss. We moved apart and Arra went to get the door, whilst I made sure my tears had dried.

She opened the door and Sire Arrow stepped inside.

"Arra, I have a job for you." He turned to me and smiled, I smiled back at him. "What do we have here then?" He asked me in a deep, intimidating voice.

"I am Larten Crepsley, Sire." I said whilst reaching out a hand for him to shake. He took it with a firm grip and shook once then released.

"I am Arrow, Sire Arrow to you."

"Yes sir."

"Arra, Could you go and find Seba Nile and ask him if he has a spare cell I could keep my weapons in please."

"Of course, Sire."

"Should I come along, I know where Seba is."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Seba is my mentor, sir."

"Ok, you go with Arra. But no funny business, ok?"

"Of course not, sir."

Arra walked out of the room and Larten was about to follow when Arrow pulled him back by him arm.

"You be careful. I will be watching you. That girl has been through too much for you to hurt her even more."

"I know."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Arra told me everything. I must be going Arra will be waiting for me."

"Ok, good bye."

"Good bye."

"Oh and Larten."

"Yes."

"You better be a gentleman or you will have me to deal with."

"I will be. I really like Arra."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Ok, don't get in over your head. I trust you will do the right thing."

I nodded and headed out of the room.

I opened the door to find that Arra had her head pushed up against the wall. I walked up behind her and said.

"No need to try and listen through the door I am right here."

"Ah." She said as she jumped.

"Arra, how much did you hear?"

I asked this a she was grinning ear to ear.

"I heard all of it. And I think love you too."

"Good because I love you and I am sure of it."

She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with all the feeling she had. I kissed back in the same way. The kiss showed passion and needing. I heard the door open and picked Arra up into my arms. She yelped quietly and I took her around the corner so Arrow would not see us.

"Come on lets go find Seba, then we can go back to my cell if you like."

"Hurry."

"He is in the food hall."

We practically ran to the food hall and grabbed Seba.

"Larten, I was talking."

"I am sorry, Seba but Sire Arrow wanted to know if you had a spare room so he could store his weapons."

"Yes I do, tell him to meet me in my cell an hour before nightfall."

"Ok thank you, Seba. Bye"

"Bye, Master Larten."

We turned to go and I came face to face with Arrow.

"Seba told me to tell you to meet him in his cell and hour before nightfall."

"Thank you Larten. And make sure you remember our little chat."

"Yes, Sir."

And with that he walked away.

I walked up to Arra and picked her up into my arms.

"I don't need you to-" I stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"No talking tonight, just you and me."

She replied with a nod and gestured for me to go on.

I got to my cell and opened the door. I put Arra down on the coffin lid and began kissing her.

That night was amazing, it just felt so right.

I woke up with Arra curled up into my chest. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Larten, last night was brilliant."

"It was wasn't it?"

She nodded at started tracing invisible patterns onto my bare abs. I realised I was naked. I immediately tensed up but Arra stoked my chest to calm me down.

She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of us.

It was like she was a mind reader. She knew that I did not mind being naked in front of her now but if someone should walk in...

"I love you, Arra."

"I love you too, Larten."

I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell asleep once again.

Please comment

Thanks


End file.
